Lullaby
by vampireprincessn1
Summary: Summary posted on author page. WIP!
**Rating: MA**

 **Categories: Romance/Supernatural**

 **Warning(s): I know some people see Martin x Diana pairings as incest but it isn't. Diana and Martin aren't blood related, something that was done on purpose because in the original comic Diana and Martin were married. If any listed above offend, don't read.**

 **AN: With that I don't know if I'm going to make this a one-shot or a multi chapter.**

Chapter 1

 _Terror from the sky_

Bugs, heat, and sand. None of this bothered her. As much as Diana loved the badlands the one thing that was currently bothering her was how little clothing everyone was wearing to bed.

She had thought it had been bad when the hotel manager kept giving her leering looks, probably thinking she was some whore since she was rooming with two men. But now that they were going to bed and the heat hadn't gone down any she was sharing a room with Java who was sleeping in only boxers and Martin who was in a t-shirt and boxers. For any other girl this might not be a problem, but they weren't Diana.

Not long after her mother had remarried, Diana had a slightly traumatizing experience. For a long time she suffered from chronic nightmares of the event, most nights she woke screaming. Even sleep meds had given her no rest till one night Martin had come into her room saying he had found a cure for her nightmares.

Willing to try anything at that point Diana listened to his idea. Apparently he had done some research and found that sleeping next to another might help her sleep. She had scoffed at the idea, her mother had already tried that with no success. But Martin was persistent which led to them sharing a bed.

To her surprise and Martin's smug satisfaction it had worked. When a month had gone by and her nightmares hadn't returned while she slept next to Martin she had wondered if they were completely gone. Against Martin's warnings she had slept in her own room. Once again she was plagued by nightmares, in a state of near tears she had crawled into Martin's bed. Again after a few years had passed she had once again tried to be met with the same outcome.

Years later the nightmares still persisted if she didn't sleep next to Martin. To keep things from being awkward, usually both her and the blond would be wearing all sorts of long clothing to bed. Tonight however it was too warm for such clothing. As it was, currently Martin was brushing his hair while she folded her clothing. The teen agent was still set on not washing Jenny's lipstick from his cheek.

While they were doing this Java moved to his bed which was closest to the door. After fluffing his pillow he got under the covers and laid down.

Immediately he shot back up with a shout of pain which startled Diana who gave her own shout. A scorpion had pinched Java's big toe. Pulling it off by the tail the caveman walked to the door and threw the bug out.

"What kind of place is this?" Martin complained.

"We're in the middle of the badlands, Martin. What do you expect?" Diana explained, if a bit sarcastically.

"I expect the Center to put us up in a luxury hotel. One without scorpions."

The brunet scoffed. "I can't believe you. Now quit complaining and go to sleep." Sliding under the covers Diana turned off the light from the switch next to her.

"Fine, but it's not going to be easy." Pushing her over Martin made it so he was between her and the door. "In case you forgot, Java snores like a buzzsaw."

"Hey, Java no snore." The caveman protested.

"Don't get mad, Jav. All neanderthals have your affliction. I-it's an evolution thing." Martin explained.

Martin curled into the blankets his legs brushed hers but she ignored it and tried to get to sleep. As long as she ignored the closeness and lack of clothing she'd be fine.

...

Five minutes. That's how long she was able to ignore him. Five minutes of him shifting closer and her away.

"Martin, quit it. Stay on your side of the bed." Diana hissed.

"I hate to tell you but there's not much bed here, Sis."The blond whispered back.

"There is more than enough room for us to not be touching."

"Diana, just zip it and realize there isn't any more room."

Huffing, Diana rolled onto her other side and closed her eyes. Closing her eyes didn't mean sleep though. The loud roaring off Java's snores kept both of the teen's awake, Martin had even pulled a pillow over his ears.

"See what I mean?" Martin said as he rolled over and out of bed. "Why don't you try sleeping on your side?" He asked as he lightly shook the caveman.

"Java no sleep." The neanderthal said shocking the two.

"In that case what's that noise? Wait a minute, didn't Sadie say something about a buzzing noise right before her dad disappeared?"

The door slammed open and Sadie stood in the doorway shaded by the light. "It's back, come on!"

Throwing on their clothes everyone followed Sadie outside.

 **Finished: 11/30/2015**


End file.
